We Are Beautiful
by Ultimate Hunter X
Summary: Something has landed in Japan this night, a visitor from the stars has come, and its desire to play in this city is going to bring a havoc unlike any other. (Rated M for future gore.)


**Morabando, District of Musutafu**

Morabando was never considered a great district. Often considered the red light district of the city where the darker desires of the weary public could be sated, and in the world of quirks, there was most certainly a quirk to tickle your fancy. But that wasn't what was important, the true focus is was upon the areas unlit, where thieves hid, killers stalked,

And the truly villainous walked in the shadows.

"Hmm hmm hm hm hm… Hm hm hm hmmm hmmm!" was the sing song humming of a single girl, trotting through the wreckage of an old, abandoned building, reaching to its roof. This girl with hair like golden wheat, and eyes the gleamed yellow like honey, but burned like a dragon's, hungered and wild. She wore a simple sailor outfit with a tanned baggy sweater, an innocent outfit for a less than innocent woman. Alone on the roof, she had some pilfered goods.

A cold bento taken from a convenience store, cold rice, fried karaage that has since gone soft with time, pickled vegetables and even a small mochi for dessert.

"Itadakimaasu!" She announced happily and dug in with the included cheap chopsticks. A simple meal underneath the stars was as wonderful a meal as any. She ate in peace, watching the stars as she did so. A streak flew across that deep inky blue as she watched, a shooting star upon which she wished for her desires to become truth. All she wished for was a friend, someone who wouldn't judge her for her strange wants and desires… But she knew such a thing was nothing more than fantasy, and continued focusing on her midnight meal.

**Datomiro Forest, Morabando District**

The deep woods of any city was rarely ever that deep, a few acres at most. The Datomiro forest was closer to the city's edge, where the few wild places of Japan could remain so. There, in the dark of the night a piece of the heavens had crashed onto earth. A comet, hot as fire cooled in the night air.

It… cracked, and pure darkness oozed out from within. A pitiful thing truly, as it barely pulled itself from the asteroid it travelled within. The dark mass slithered through the forest, barely larger than a cat as it travelled on its path. It.. thought? It certainly felt as it moved along. It felt empty… incomplete… It needed something to make it feel **whole.**

It felt something touch it. Something with a lot of legs. It was a centipede, investigating what had invaded its space on the forest floor. Reacting on instinct it surrounded the thing, becoming it as the centipede's body was stained black.

The Centipede… The Entity didn't feel the connection here. It was too simple.. But that made it easy to control, and the Entity used its newfound body to move at a much faster pace with its numerous legs. The Entity could sense more life away from the darkness, towards where the light was brightest.

Maybe these new lifeforms would be what it was looking for, the thing to make it feel whole.

**Musutafu City, Japan (Night)**

The Black Centipede's journey brought it into the downtown, where it witnessed a wide variety of people still walking the streets. The one it focused on more was trailing the back allies, a man in dark baggy clothing with a white scarf around his neck, yellow slotted goggles and a rather irate expression.

Eraserhead wasn't tired for once, he was a nightowl after all. His patrols usually happend at night anyways. Since he had recently expelled his current 1st year class, he's had more time to catch up on paperwork, get more rest, and therefore have much more productive nightly patrol. Even if he was a teacher at UA, being a pro hero was still his top priority. Using the roof tops and his scarf to repell around the city was pretty easy for him. Unknown to him was the small tagalong he had, watching him, skittering from roof to roof as well in pursuit.

It was a quiet night overall. Mostly drunken old men leaving the bars to their families, late night shop owners finally closing their doors, and it was in these twilight hours that a crime was taking place. A robbery to be exact. Shattered glass was scattered in the streets as a quartet of men were all holding their stolen riches. A man with octopus like tentacles sprouting from his back seemed to be the leader as he held TVs, amongst other electronics and money within his grasp. He was flanked by a large reptilian man, an elongated snout with razor sharp teeth and a large man with tiger-like qualities was on his other side. Behind him seemed to be their look out, a man who had multiple eye-like orbs floating throughout the area. They all seemed relaxed as their crime had gone unnoticed.

Until three of those eye orbs turned right in Eraserhead's directions, and all their lines sight turned right to his direction. Seeing as his cover was blown, Eraserhead leapt into the action, jumping from the two story building into a flying kick right into the lizardman's head, briefly dazing him as he set about his attack. The other three said nothing as they dropped their goods and moved in to attack.

Aizawa dove out of the way of two tentacles thrusting towards him only for the Tigerman to try and stomp his head into the floor. He was narrowly able to dodge away from the three, the man with the Eye Orbs keeping a look out while others monitored Eraserhead himself. The four grouped up, the Lizardman having regained his composure.

"I hope you know that your resistance is futile." The Octopus Man stated as he approached Eraserhead slowly. Despite your efforts, word of Eraserhead tends to spread if you can keep your ears to the right spots." He said as the Tiger Man cracked his knuckles as the quartet was approaching.

"We don't want murder on our records, that'd just lead to worse jail time. So we'll give you one chance to escape, and we'll happily be on our way." He said, and waited for Eraserhead to respond. When his response was to drop down into a combat stance, the Octopus Man merely let a smile grip his features.

"Don't expect any mercy from us then." He said as his men surrounded him. The Underground Hero slowly backed up, until eventually his back was to the cold brick wall. Even if he couldn't lead them on a chase from here, at least they couldn't attack from behind.

As the criminals drew closer, a shiver crawled down Aizawa's spine. Not a metaphorical shaking of the body, a literal one when he felt a **giant centipede crawl into his shirt. **

Before he could even react, he could feel something along his skin, covering him and as he looked down at his hands…

He saw black.

"**H̪̳̦̬͓̳̤͢͟͠ȩ̲̬̯̼̥͉̟͜ͅl̢͓̞̹̥͎̯͇̕p̴̬͎̩̻̼͍ ̶̸̸͉̖͈ͅy̻̥͢͝o̗͈̺̥̬̦̗̝͟u̞̜͍͓̟̳̫͟"**

̧̰̫̯͈̣̦̭̪̞

That's what he had heard, not from his ear, but from his mind rather. Whatever this thing was on him, it wasn't killing him, and it apparently wanted to help. He could feel it on his face, slowly obscuring his vision, yet not. He didn't think he could fight something on his body AND these guys at once, so he was forced to roll with it.

The quartet of villains that opposed him however, saw something MUCH different. All of the sudden, inky black spread over his skin in an instant, his eyes replaced by large white eye patches, his hair still apparent. The major change to his outfit though, was when multiple insect like spikes sprouted from his ribs, and encircled him like chest armor, and orange claws grew from his fingers.

None of them expected that, but they didn't let a simple wardrobe change stop their attack, and so they rushed in.

What DID stop their assault though was when Eraserhead suddenly leapt forwards, and slammed his fist into the back of Tiger's head, burying it into the floor. As he removed the fist from his head they could scarcely see that Tiger was still alive, but greatly three villains slowly backed away, fear quick to take all their confidence. NOBODY expected to get their shit kicked in this hard on this mission. It was a simple smash and grab for gods' sake! And so, they all proceeded to run. They spread in different directions, but a wide, fang filled smiled unnaturally stretched across the empty space where the mouth should be and a long tongue escaped past those teeth to lick at his blood covered fist.

It was finally time for the hunt to begin.


End file.
